


Afternoon

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Hours [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relative stupidity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon

Stephen looked up when a cold beer was dangled in front of his face. Grinning at Becker he ran the bottle over his neck. Becker rolled his eyes but leant down to kiss him anyway.

"You're a tease."

"Love me anyway," Stephen said.

Becker dropped onto the grass next to him, stretching out in the sun. "Want to compare reports and see if your students are still stupider than my soldiers? Because looking at this first one it seems like Finn's trying to steal the crown."

Stephen laughed. "I have faith in my students' continued stupidity."


End file.
